User blog:Queen Armada/Apes
Apes are North American and are early man and skunk apes and many species of apes.Apes are flesh eaters as they are animals.They hunt like animals and down deer and elk and even tear them in half as abominable snowman and sasquatches with their bear like ape teeth.Their nails are claws.Apes hunt by trailing and smell and are intelligent and use some people skills.A hominid is like a leopard.They do eat fish and collect animals to eat.They are fast and will go their hands as fours to run after prey and jump on them and use their jaws to end it.Technique.Apes live in space on alien worlds and merged with demons to become new creatures and of huge sizes,many stories large. Apes enjoy WW1 and war and Cold War and are the animal that eats during war.Early man was an animal that ate insects.What a museum is doing is making this predator come after them as outraged predator animal.Animals eat human and that is what early man has. It makes people jump in fear and will have territory to do its routine of walking around at hours of the day and night.Do it around houses and its burial ground for its dead in animal.Pets know animal language which is much better than human and our ideas of animals.Pets ideas and terms are real and more smarter. http://www.crystalinks.com/bigfoot.html black bears idea http://www.bet.com/ Rapper represents the ideas of humanity and has learned way different from hand experience with apes of North America and believes they are animals as he does for fish.Apes have evolved to space travel solar winds,in sky and in the water.Amphibious apes of Great lakes and ocean.Apes have learned of humanity and watched in evolution how they have changed and modern civilization and they have adapted.Theory showed predator animals and cryptozoology, http://www.cryptozoology.com/ Their behaviours fierceness were from apes.North America apes eat farm products and have territorial habits and many military personnel have caught on to them from their backyards and piling of sticks and bird call .Foot prints in mud and animal carcasses and remains and hormone smells and framing of small animals like racoons,skunks,mice,crows and squirrels. Early man will eat from farms and eat apples,berry picking and alot of other things.Early man is animal.It has a run like animals but then big cats slow down and pounce,hide.Early man can create weapons from rock and sticks{cache stash} but in animal.They do the same things pets do but are wild.This is higher apex predator.Huge size,claws finger nails and teeth tear apart and crunch elk bones.Beast.Every of these individual apes from hominids at their weight level are also territorial.They do eat meats and gets bigger to which animal leads the hunt.They have flanking and then one of them uses its arms and teeth leap and pounce a deer and any other prey.They have their imagery modes as pets do but in wild.Wild species which is not like apes of Africa except for baboons and Mandrills.This one is more wild because its a flesh eating omnivore.It will collect and forage potatoes and veges.Dig for rubarb and sweet potatoe.They though eat it raw and bite animals they have,small animals.They though are cannibals and will eat racoons and anything smaller even being a meat eater.To do with country adaptations change as apes will eat salmon in Canada.Bears met apes during salmon and they must have ape bears.Tropical apes will eat stray chickens and small animals,eat crabs and fish and to go for a buffalo.They use imagery to stalk and their instincts as pets ancestors.They live in dens and burrows and will use manmade construction to attatch den to this.Squirrels merged and have a primate that is their ancestor.It is ape like.Prmate and loses being a rodent and all primate in squirrel.Amphibious ape has features of amphibian.It has gills.It stalks bottoms of lakes and oceans in underwater parks.It can avoid sharks and sharks fear them,strange man creature that it too is scarey looking.It is very strong in power and has its claws and teeth and swim much better in animal than fish.It has its fights with Orcas and sharks.It would use underwater stash,cache apes make.Its diet is to pounce unwary victims using steath of waterways.Water creatures use water to hide in.Then it leaves the water and attacks land animals.Drag them out to sea to eat.Drowning.It is stronger than small teen great white young adult 100's pounds.It is not a human and has adapted to water like an animal and will attack like guard dogs gone wild.Wild.Shearing tools natural.Early man is a simple ape.Eat fruits and eat insects too.Animal power but man has accessive fear of apes.Encounter with them over Evolution theories led to apes eating man got too smart.Took off with them as casualties to animal kingdom as no animal is parent to human and human concepts modern day and ancient civilization.Ape god made a person and changed to a man an dhad a family but that is tribal.Ape god.They must live in access sewer tunnels and their own made routes for underground but surface in the woods,walk many hundred to 10's miles.They know of pets.Squirrels are not rodents for they display intelligence more than monkeys.They are predators and meat eaters.They are very smart,Douglas squirrel which is a primate and to do with early man and its chimera species ancestor to Douglas squirrel.Prehistoric Ontario parks of the city,hunting grounds for chimeras which were up in the trees with calls for hunting and were bigger than the squirrels.Bones bottoms of the trees.Tree agility and fangs and primate abilities.They have a system structure of their family and have many types of positions for where they are.Church he and she are into the Church and behave for that.They are smart with their tunnels to end up in any place they want.They also play practicle jokes on humans.Pranksters.Instincts but is primate.http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Sasquatch_%284e_Creature%29 Category:Blog posts